


My Big Sister

by CYCLOPSCORE



Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [3]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Wish Fulfillment, minor canon compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: It is Taylor’s birthday, and she has one wish. Violet and Luculia have already fulfilled it.Takes place in my Amidst the Fragrant Flowers AU, directly after Stay With Me (see Garden of Rebirth). Once again, compliant to the first film, but not the second.Focuses on Taylor and Amy, and not as ship-based as my other stories, except the third chapter.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden
Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is advised to read this part first.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716509/chapters/59742244

“Happy birthday, Taylor. Here, I’ve got the cake.”, Benedict said, carrying in his one hand a paper box with the birthday cake. On the opposite end of the door, was the birthday girl, wearing a fine yellow dress, already one of her presents. Taylor sat patiently, not wanting to spoil everyone’s mood by being impatient. To spend the time, she just looked at who was present.

There was her Big Brother, Benedict, now opening the box, albeit he was fumbling with the tape. There was her Aunt Cattleya and Uncle Hodgins, trying to pump some helium into the balloons. Hodgins was, however, rather clumsy, and can’t tie the balloons without the balloons flying everywhere. There was Erica and Iris, setting up the streamers. There was Lux, preparing the drinks, fruit punch of so many different fruits, that Taylor did not even know of. She was also preparing the presents at the moment, putting them in one corner of the room.

She looked… and looked. Someone was not here... Of course! Where is she? The girl wondered this with confusion. Taylor was certain Cattleya told her about her birthday. “Urr… Aunty Cattleya, is Big Sister Violet coming?”

“Of course she will come.”, Cattleya assured Taylor, while helping the girl put on her birthday cone hat. “She is just preparing… a surprise, with a friend. Don’t ask yet. We don’t know about this surprise either.”. This response confused Taylor, but now was not the time to question things. She should just see how this goes.

Meanwhile, Benedict had finally undid the tape, revealing the birthday cake. It was a chocolate and orange cake, and next to it six candles, marking Taylor’s most approximate age. Benedict, looking at the candles, then pulled out his note. Neither them nor the orphanage knew about Taylor’s true age or date of birth, and thus just made the day she was first sent to the orphanage as her birthday. It was best to just accept this day as a birthday for Taylor, Benedict reasoned. It would be better than none at all.

As Benedict picked up the candles and put them on the cake, all while fumbling for his lighter, the door opened again, and in came the one Taylor wanted to see the most… at least, one of the most. There was Violet, wearing her white dress and blue jacket. She had not forgotten, after all. “Thank goodness you finally came, Violet. Taylor was going to be impatient.”, Iris told the girl. “And don’t you have anything else to wear other than that dress?”

“Sorry, but I do not. This is the only formal dress that I have.”, Violet responded, all with her usual serious and deadpan tone, which was a bit jarring for such an upbeat occasion. “Well, any of the other dresses would be worse, now that I think about it. No matter.”, Iris responded with a sigh.

As she stepped away from the door, there came another guest. She wore a green dress, and sported red hair bundled in a ponytail. “Ah! Big Sister Luculia! You also came!”, Taylor exclaimed with clear excitement. “It wouldn’t hurt to see a birthday girl happy.”, Luculia responded, while exchanging glances with Violet.

“Seriously, just what are you two planning?”, Iris asked in confusion, noticing their strange behaviour. “I keep telling you, I can’t tell it yet.”, Violet responded.

“Yeah, Big Sister Violet, what is your surprise?”, Taylor questioned with curiosity. At this, Violet went closer to the girl. “I am sorry, but this is something I cannot reveal until a given time. It is no longer a surprise if I said what it was before this time.”

“And what is the time you will reveal the surprise?”, Erica asked, now just as intrigued as Taylor and Iris. “We and Violet already talked about this.”, Luculia replied on Violet’s behalf, and with a small chuckle. “It will be after Taylor has made her wish.”

Taylor looked down in response to this. To speak of wishes, it was clear to her what she wanted to wish for, more than anything.

…

“Happy birthday to Taylor Bartlett… Happy birthday to you!”, the group chanted, finishing the birthday song. “Now... say your wish. Then, blow the candles.”

After saying that, Benedict, Iris, Erica and Lux exchanged glances. They made a guess the day before, what Taylor was going to wish for were, and all of them came to the same conclusion. They were confident, that she was going to wish for this. Taylor made a smile.

“I wish, that no matter where Big Sis is, she will always be happy!”

Now, that wish was what caught the four, along with Hodgins and Cattleya off-guard. Surely, Taylor would have wished to be reunited with her sworn older sister! “Urrr... are you sure? Surely you want some other wish regarding your sister?”, Iris asked in confusion. “Wouldn’t you want to, say... see her again? Or for her to be with you?”

“No, I can’t wish for that.”, Taylor calmly responded. “It would be too selfish. She has many duties as a noble, in that mansion, I am sure. If anyone ever tried to fulfil that wish, it would be too troublesome for everyone.”

As she said this, Taylor looked down, in pensive reflection. She remembered the day Benedict took her to the mansion the girl she called Big Sis lived in. When Isabella York came out as Taylor hid in the bushes, she could see so much melancholy, a hidden pain. Her Big Sis did not want to part with her either, Taylor reasoned. When Benedict showed her the letter written by Taylor’s own hands, she could hear, from her voice, her movements, her tears, so much joy. It made Taylor so happy inside too.

“Even now, I do not fully understand why Big Sis had to leave that day, or why she can’t come back to me. All I know is that she did it for my sake, and does not want to part with me either.”, Taylor continued. “I also know, I don’t want to her to be sad, especially because of this. So, even if I can’t see her smile... I... I want her to be happy.”. As Taylor finished this, Violet and Luculia turned to each other, with a silent and mutual understanding. The others fell silent as well.

Benedict, hearing Taylor’s words, gulped a little, as he slowly pulled out a page from the newspapers in his hand, detailing... not the best news. Count Neville, the “husband” of Isabella York, was recently caught with scandalous acts of misogyny and bribery. The mansion was now in bad shape from multiple protests, and Isabella had disappeared after being interviewed by one of the press. Yeah, she will need happiness, Benedict thought. It would not be the best idea to show this to Taylor either.

As Taylor blew out the candles, everyone starting slowly passing their gifts to the birthday girl. Hodgins only gave a mug as a gift, much to Cattleya’s irritation, who instead gave Taylor her own miniature typewriter. It was Erica, Lux and Iris who bought the dress Taylor was wearing at the moment, so in a way, they already gave their present to Taylor. Benedict was surprisingly extravagant, giving Taylor a toy scooter that she could ride when she had the free time.

“Alright, Violet, Luculia, I guess that your gift is the surprise. Could you two show Taylor what it is now? You did promise this, correct?”, Benedict asked the two, who were at the back end of the room. With that, the two stepped forth to the birthday girl. “Taylor, your wish... is to make your sister happy, correct?”, Luculia asked the birthday girl.

“Yes!”, Taylor said. She would rather be unhappy than to see Big Sis unhappy.

“I see. Then, what if I told you that your sister is happy from seeing you?”, Violet further asked. Taylor rubbed her chin. “Hmm... I think this is what she must feel... but she can’t see me. I just hope she can find happiness... in another way.”, Taylor responded, with a tone of minor lamentation.

Both Violet and Luculia turned to each other, and both made a small grin. Violet then went closer to Taylor’s ear, whispering something to her, that none of the other party guests could hear. “What is she saying?”, Erica asked in confusion.

“Can’t hear at all.”, Iris responded, struggling just as much to make out what Violet was saying to Taylor. Just then, Taylor’s eyes widened. “REALLY? WHERE?”, Taylor screamed, in clear shock and excitement.

“Just outside the office.”, Luculia responded. Immediately, Taylor jumped out of her seat, and before anyone could try to stop her and ask what Violet had told her, she was out of the room, and going down the stairs.

“Violet, err... just what did you tell her?”, Lux asked Violet, rather confused at this. Violet shifted her eyes. “I told her that her sister is waiting downstairs for her.”

“WHAT?”, the group screamed, now just as shocked as Taylor was. “This better not be some sort of prank!”, Iris yelled in disbelief.

“No, this is not a prank. Isabella... no, Amy has recently been in Leiden, staying with us for at least a week. We had just planned this this morning.”, Luculia responded, crossing her arms. “We told her to be at the entrance of the CH Postal Company building at this time.”

Now, the group was silent, but still just as shocked by this news as before. “H-how did you even get her to be here in Leiden?”, Erica asked in confusion.

“It is a long story.”, Violet calmly answered the bewildered group. “But what matters now... is that sister and sister will reunite today.”


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the long building cast in brick, out of the dirt patio, stood Amy, anxious of what she was going to see. She carried her umbrella, and wore a black and blue dress, trying to keep her cool.

So many years had gone by since she last saw Taylor, Amy thought. All she could remember was her orange hair and eyes... and those dreadful cries. Oh, the dreadful cries, when she walked out of her life, a moment of tragedy when she gave up both of their happiness to ensure both of their safety.

She then glanced back at the building. In her first week of moving in with Violet and Luculia, they told her about how Taylor was now part of the CH Postal Company, and to an extent, Violet’s adoptive younger sister, similar to what Amy herself tried to be to Taylor. Violet had been teaching her how to speak and type for six to seven months, and with most of the other CH Postal Company members lending a helping hand to Taylor as well. Amy could not be more grateful for how much the group was willing to go, to support Taylor in her absence.

Amy then reflected about the early morning, having another horrible nightmare not only of that horrid day she had to leave Taylor, but other terrors as well. It had been lasting for so, so many months and years, lingering on even after she had reunited with Violet. Just today, she was seemingly able to finally overcome these horrible nightmares, after Violet and Luculia assured her that she will not be alone. And with that, came her courage to see Taylor again once more, overcoming her guilt that had plagued her for so long. Right as she woke up once again, before they left for their respective workplaces, they gave Amy a note, and when Amy read it, her eyes widened.

“We are glad you finally got the courage to see Taylor this morning. Go to the CH Postal Company’s entrance at 4 p.m.. It is her birthday today.”

Preparing her attire, she rushed to the place, using the directions Violet and Luculia told her to take at the back on the note. Other than why they did not reveal Taylor’s given birthday by the orphanage earlier, Amy was also unsure, on why they wanted her to be at the entrance rather than be at the room where Taylor was having her birthday.

Now, here she stood, near the front door of the CH Postal Company, though with a notable distance away from it. Her watch struck 4 p.m.. Amy guessed, that the two would probably send Taylor down to meet her in person. She grew anxious, having many questions for herself.

Just what would she say to Taylor when they cross eyes once more? She had not planned this before since her fears just let her skip the topic altogether. Now, thinking about this was a tough job. She could not simply say hello or 'Happy Birthday'. Should she explain to Taylor about why she had to leave at that fateful day? How should she apologise? How could she tell Taylor that she wanted her back in her life? That she promised to stay this time? What was she-

“Big Sis?”

And that call snapped Amy from her train of thought. That voice. So young, so innocent... and so familiar, in both the words and the tone. Slowly, she turned to the door, which then fully opened. As the girl behind the door revealed herself, Amy froze.

There, a girl stood, with orange hair tied in braids and pigtails, along with similarly orange eyes. She wore a beautiful dress. Her mouth was slacked and her eyes were wide in shock... and yet she was willing herself to say it again. That expression of shock then turned into happiness, shown with a tough, but sincere smile.

“Big Sis! You... you came!”, she cried in excitement, and at this nostalgia, that this girl knew her and called her by that name... Amy knew, the girl standing in front of her really was her sworn sister, Taylor Bartlett. Here she was, still calling Amy what she was always called so long ago, and no longer saying it in sadness and grief, like the last time they met. Instead, it had a tone of joy. And the smile, Taylor's smile. Both were reminiscent... of the times spent before that day, days which Amy so missed.

So many emotions welled up inside Amy’s heart, that of happiness, sadness, fear, amongst many others. All that she wanted, was to say that name once more, her own magic spell, to the girl in front of her. “T-Taylor...”, Amy softly cried out, covering her mouth, and letting her tears slowly flow. 

Immediately, with that response, that her Big Sis had recognised her too, Taylor rushed forward, with uneasy but firm steps, wanting to embrace her, for even just a moment, just to reminisce of the old days, and to once again promise, that she was never mad at her at all. “Big Sis!!!”, Taylor called out once more.

“Taylor!!!”, Amy cried, letting these emotions overwhelm her. She dropped her umbrella, taking big steps, rushing to the girl who awaited her, for so long.

Once they finally closed the distance and came close to each other, there came a giant embrace between the two, two estranged sisters, finally together. They held each other close in their arms, for a long while.

“I-I’m so sorry... Big Sis is home. Big Sis is home.”, Amy choked out between her sobs, holding tightly the small girl in her arms, the one she wanted to be her younger sister, so very much.

“It’s alright... Big Sis. Don’t cry, don’t cry.”, Taylor responded softly, even as she was freely letting her tears out. It was so sweet, even more than the letters, when she could feel connected to her Big Sis, bonded together once more.

“I... I just wanted to give you a safe future. I could not support you by myself. Please... forgive me... Taylor...”, Amy said, while pulling away. She knew from the letter that came that day, that Taylor was not mad at her for what had happened. Still, Amy wanted a sign of forgiveness, to tell herself that all is well. She could not imagine how much pain and loneliness Taylor must have been through without her. She should have just came to Taylor right after she came to Violet, no matter her own regrets, fears and guilt.

At these words, Taylor placed her palm on her Big Sis' cheeks. “Why is there a need to forgive?", she choked out. "Yes, I admit, I still don’t understand what really happened that day. And yet... here you are, happy. That is all I wish for today!”

Amy wiped her tears. She had to be strong, especially on Taylor’s best day. “Yeah. I need to be happy. Especially today, for you. Happy birthday, Taylor. Happy birthday.”. As she said this, Amy, through the last of her tears, pulled out her best smile to the birthday girl.

Taylor, in response, beamed with pride. Her wish had been fulfilled. Her Big Sis was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet and Luculia slowly opened the door, seeing the two sisters in their embrace, and not interfering as of yet. For them, they, too, wanted to preserve this moment. They kept the door open, letting the others watch the miracle unfold as well. Benedict, Hodgins, Cattleya, Iris, Erica and Lux all swarmed out not soon after, watching the sight.

“This is so… touching…”, Iris commented, wiping a small tear. She did not know much about Taylor’s sister at all, and yet seeing the two being reunited is beyond a doubt, a heartwarming sight.

“Good for them.”, Lux simply responded, and Erica nodded her head in approval.

“I see. So this is where she must be hiding… how convenient.”, Benedict mused, holding the newspaper page firmly in his hand.

Meanwhile, Amy and Taylor still held each other close, still needing to clear up a few things between them. “W-why are you here? Doesn’t Big Sis have… jobs to do in the big mansion?”

“Taylor, you don’t understand. I do nothing but spend my time, alone, bored and lonely, when all I want is to see you and Aunty Evergarden.”, Amy responded, hoping to use as many simple words as possible, enough for Taylor to understand the big picture. "Something happened last week, which allowed me to be free. I no longer needed to be there. So, I want to be with you and Aunty Evergarden. I want to spend as much time as I can with you two, because there is so much time I have lost. I will be staying in Leiden from here on.”

Taylor let the words sink in. Her Big Sis will be staying here? “Big Sis? Is it true? You need not return there?”

“Yes, yes.”, Amy assured. “I will be staying, here, in Leiden.”

This part of the conversation confused everyone in the scene, except for Violet and Luculia, who turned to each other with small smiles. “You will not be returning to the mansion?”, Benedict cut in, full of confusion, while waving the page. “Who will tend to it?”

Amy stood up, and politely grabbed the newspaper page, carefully reading it. Of course, this article was regarding the Count’s little mistake. It seems like the CH Postal Company had also got wind about the incident. She found the need to address this as well. “It was not like I actually own the place. Nothing belongs to me in the mansion. I have no place in the Count’s will should anything happen to him. I am only a 'wife' in name and nothing else. I am as good as a squatter there.”

Stopping for a short moment, Amy made a small cough, clearing her throat to continue her explanation. “My only instructions were to always stay near the mansion, and not let any strangers in. However, there came a recent law in Drossel, that rules made by fallen nobles are to be revoked and defied, and their houses, if not used by a direct family member, like a sibling or father of the fallen noble, are to be kept shut and handed over to the authorities. Anyone of a different family living there, is to find a new home, either returning to their family’s mansion, or find a new place altogether. In other words, I have no place there, and I don’t want to be there either. I also don’t want to go back to my father’s place.”

Benedict took in these words, piecing it together. He recognised that law, it was a rather new one. It only become publicised a few days ago, by Princess Charlotte’s decree. This answer solved the question, but now it made another at the same time. “It doesn’t sound like you have a job. Can we help with that?”, he asked.

“That has already been covered by Violet.”, Amy responded with a small chuckle. Everyone’s eyes briefly turned on Violet, who was closing her own eyes and bearing an expression of satisfaction. Amy then closed her eyes, just as satisfied.

“She has suggested that I fare well in orphanages and childcares, and has found multiple places in need of more workers. I intend to make my choice in the next few weeks.”, Amy answered.

“And where are you staying?”, Benedict further questioned. “For where I am staying, I am staying with Violet in her house.”, Amy promptly responded. “I have been with her for one week.” 

“Huh?”, Benedict, Hodgins, Iris, Erica and Lux reeled back in confusion. Violet just folded her arms, as if that was nothing worth mentioning. “Hey, Violet, are you fine with her staying with you?”, Iris asked, surprised by Violet’s actions.

“Of course. We have been staying together in the same room, in the same school for three months. In fact… I enjoy her company.”, Violet calmly responded.

The four froze for a while at that response. That sounded… a bit romantic in subtext. “Urr… Violet… do you like her?”, Erica questioned in curiosity.

Violet turned to Erica, with a tender smile. “Yes. I love her. She loves me too.”

Everyone froze at what Violet had just said. Violet Evergarden, the stoic Auto Memoria Doll, was in love with someone. And with another girl. And with another girl. And with an——

“WHAT?”, the four, along with Hodgins screamed in shock. Never would they see the day that Violet be in love with anyone other than the Major, and with another girl. Cattleya and Luculia just put a hand to their mouth in amusement, almost starting to giggle.

For Taylor just sat rooted, too young to understand. “What does Big Sister Violet mean?”, she asked, tugging her Big Sis’ skirt gently.

Amy made a small smile, happy that Taylor asked. “When you grow up, you’ll fall in love with someone. Love means that you want to spend the rest of your life with that someone. That you are happy to be with that someone. Lastly, you want to make that someone happy as well, forever.”

“So… the same thing as my wish?”, Taylor replied. In response, Amy nodded in approval. “Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I need one more chapter for this...
> 
> And yeah, Violet came out of the closet by total accident.
> 
> After I finish this sub-story, I would have to return to finishing Never Let Go.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while for Violet, Amy and Luculia to explain to the people in CH Postal Company just what had went down between the three of them, from what Violet and Amy did in the school, to Luculia helping to bridge the two together once more, to them agreeing to share a house. Since it was likely going to be a long explanation, they agreed to explain this back inside the room where Taylor’s birthday was taking place, so that the cake and drinks do not get stale. It did not really help to quell the shocked looks of some of their faces, though.

“So, I agreed to this. I wanted to know Amy more myself, and Violet a little more. Violet was fine with this suggestion too. Maybe I could also… help Violet and her settle down, and show her around town… someone has to guide Amy.”, Luculia concluded, taking one slice of the orange cake. “Someone has to make her feel like she belongs."

“I don’t know, you kinda sound like you are just as into them as they are to each other.”, Iris responded jokingly, picking up on her choice of words. “No, no. Just a friend.”, Luculia replied with a small pout, blushing a little.

“I can’t really say much, but I already guessed you two might have been a thing. Congrats for opening up, both of you.”, Cattleya said with a small laugh, passing Violet and Amy a cup of fruit punch. “T-Thanks.”, the two responded, taking their drink. As they took a sip, Erica stepped forward, wanting to ask a question. “Amy, I don’t want to be a busybody, but you did do divorce papers, correct?”, she asked in curiosity.

“It took quite a while, but Luculia helped with that. Her group wanted the lawyers to be as private and silent as possible, and thankfully, the lawyers agreed, thus it did not kick up a fuss.”, Amy calmly responded. 

“How about your parents?”, Lux further questioned. “What are they saying about this affair? Do they want you to come back? Do they want you to find another man?”

“I don’t know. They refused to open their doors to anyone after the incidence became public headlines. They won’t talk to anybody.”, Amy recounted. “I have not even heard of them after my marriage. Like, at all. All I know, is that I doubt they have anymore say in what I am to do. It will be for the best.”

“Did you inherit anything?”, Iris then questioned. Now, Amy was getting frustrated with these sensitive questions. “Ngghh…. a third of the Count's money, some jewelry, five dresses, and a few others. It was enough to just fit a big suitcase.”

Violet looked at her girlfriend’s annoyed expression, and pulled out an expression of minor anger in response to this. Luculia was just as irritated. These are not topics one should just ask out of the blue. “Listen, we should just get back to the cake. I only intended to make this a reunion between sisters. Neither Amy nor I need not have so many questions regarding ourselves.”, Violet said, with a tone of utter exasperation.

With this aside, they then turned to Taylor, as she was eating on the biggest slice. Looking up at Amy, Taylor then made a deep cut with her fork, before pointing the food at the end of the fork at her Big Sis. “F-for me?”, Amy asked in confusion, and which Taylor proudly responded with a nod. Slowly, she stepped forth to take the slice, and put it inside her mouth. She could not tell which was sweeter, the cake itself or the gesture. Whatever it was, she made another big smile, and Taylor caught wind of it.

“Ahhh…”, Taylor said, excited at the notion of seeing her Big Sis so elated. She then turned to Violet, who came to pass Amy some fruit punch to drink down. “Big Sister Violet, you said that you love Big Sis, right?”

Violet turned to Taylor. “Y-yes. What… about it? Is there something wrong with that?”, she replied in confusion.

“That means you will make Big Sis happy forever, correct?”, Taylor enthusiastically asked, following what Big Sis had told her earlier. These words made Violet rather red. “O-Of course. I have to make sure your wish stays fulfilled, do I? I really want to make your sister happy too. Always.”

Taylor then pulled out her pinky. Was it a promise to be made? “Then promise me, you will keep to your word. Make Big Sis happy forever.”. Violet took a deep breath, and pulled out her own pinky and locked the two fingers together. “It is a promise.”

Listening the two made Amy rather flushed, seeing Violet and Taylor wanting to see her be happy so badly. But beyond that, she had made her silent conviction. This meant that she will ensure that Violet and Taylor are always happy as well. They need not be alone again, like in the past. Just then, she felt her shoulder being tapped.

“It was quite strange, how Taylor took the words right off my mind.”, Luculia mused to Amy. “I wanted to see you, along with Violet smile, always. Neither of you are the kind to do that much. I was willing to do a part to see this happen.”

Thinking back about how what Luculia had done for her and Violet, and how elated they had been, in a way, she did it. “And you succeeded. This is the happiest I have been in a while, and probably Violet’s happiest time as well. That is why I love you to be around. I am sure Violet will need you too.”

“I see you have a wish as well.”, Luculia further commented. “You do want Violet to be happy too, always, right? Other than Taylor? Always has been.”

“And you.”, Amy responded with a laugh, surprising Luculia with those words. “This is not just repayment for what you did for us. I just feel... that altruism is such a beautiful thing.”. Luculia nudged her own fingers in response to this. “I see...”. It sure was a beautiful concept indeed, help and virtue without reason.

Just then, Violet came up to the two. “Amy, Taylor says that she wants to share a bed with you tonight.”, Violet said. “Is this alright? I have a spare mattress.”. Amy turned, and saw Taylor gleaming with hope and anticipation. It was clear, how much she missed the old days, back when they were together, warm even in the cold snowy village.

Amy already knew her answer, as she made a smile once more, reassuring Taylor once again that her wish has been fulfilled.

She gave a single nod, and bore a great grin. everything is alright now.


End file.
